


The Two Princes One Shots

by This_Could_Be_Beautiful



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jecily - Freeform, M/M, Rumir, others i may not know abt yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Could_Be_Beautiful/pseuds/This_Could_Be_Beautiful
Summary: Some one shots for The Two Princes, give requests in comments if you want
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“So why Rupert?” 

Amir had gotten this question before, in many different forms. Why was he dating Rupert? There were many reasons why, he couldn’t possibly list them all to this poor stranger.  
Why Rupert?  
Rupert because of the way he laughs, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.  
Rupert because of how dedicated he is to everyone in his life.  
Rupert because of the way he holds his tongue between his teeth when he concentrates.  
Because of the way he’ll put his head on Amir’s chest in the middle of the night,  
Because he’ll sit there with a smile on his face as Amir tells him everything he knows about the stars, and then he’ll ask him questions.  
Rupert can tell when Amir needs affection, and when he needs space. 

Why Rupert?

“Because I love him.”


	2. Spring Fling (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupert asks Amir a favor.

Amir stared at the poster next to his locker, Spring Fling This April! It read. he rolled his eyes, he would not be attending that dance, he had to study anyway. He turned back to his locker, grabbing his things for English. He shuts the locker door and begins to walk, but stops when he hears someone running down the hall,  
“Amir!” a voice shouts, Amir turns around and his heart drops. Rupert.  
Rupert was his lab partner in chemistry, he was always asking Amir questions, and telling about his dog, and trying to make him laugh. He had never made him laugh, though. Not once. Never. Ok, maybe once or twice. That was not the reason Amir’s heart dropped, however, Rupert had begun to have a strange affect him lately. His jokes were beginning to be harder not to laugh at, his smile was becoming more contagious, and Amir found himself devoting way too much time to thinking about his eyes. So, in light of these new feelings, Amir did the only thing he could think to do. He avoided Rupert at all costs. Aside from when he and Rupert sat next to each other in chemistry, Amir had done everything short of dropping out of school to avoid him. he even jumped behind a few bushes. But now, here he is, sprinting down the hall toward him, and Amir has no way out.   
Rupert stops in front of him, panting, “Amir!” he says,  
“yes?”   
“I need your help,” he pleads,  
“what do you need?” Amir asks, avoiding eye contact,  
“Cecily is about to ask me to the spring fling,” Rupert says, desperately,  
“and what do you want me to do?” Amir asks, knowing exactly what Rupert wants him to do,  
“say that I’m going with you?” Rupert says, nervously, like it’s a question instead of a request,  
“Rupert, no-”  
“Oh Rupyyyyyy!” a shrill voice calls from the end of the hall,  
“Amir, Please!” Rupert begs, looking him in the eye.   
Amir sighs, recognizing defeat, “fine.” Rupert smiles and any worry or frustration that Amir had melts away, because Rupert’s smile is fantastic. Rupert smiles with his entire face, his eyes light up and dimples appear on his cheeks, and he never tries to hold it back the way Amir does, he just lets the happiness radiate from his face.  
“Hi, Rupert!” oh. Right.  
“hey Cecily,” Rupert says, his smile becoming less genuine,   
“I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the spring fling with me?” Cecily asks, batting her eyes,  
Rupert falls silent, looking at Amir for help. It takes a moment for Amir to remember what he’s supposed to be doing here, “actually, I’m taking him,” he says,  
Cecily’s eyebrows knit together, “you?”  
“yup,” Amir says putting an arm around Rupert’s shoulder, something he immediately curses himself for doing,  
“oh,” Cecily says lamely, shoulders drooping, “ok then,” she walks away,  
“thank you so much for that,” Rupert says, turning to face Amir,  
“Anytime,” he replies. Rupert walks away, turning back to smile at Amir one more time.  
Apparently, Amir is attending that dance.


	3. For now

There was a weight on his feet. Amir shot upward in bed and saw porridge laying on his there, already asleep. Amir let out a sigh of relief, what had he been worried about? He had been asking himself that a lot lately, what was he worried about? Every sound, every uncertainty, and every conversation sent Amir into a spiral of panic. Why? He felt guilty for it, he had everything. He had a kingdom to rule over, he had a wonderful husband, and he had the last remaining dragon sleeping on his feet.

So why did he feel this way? Like it wasn’t really his, like he didn’t do anything to earn it, like it could all slip away at any second.

It was his fault. Of course it was his fault, why wouldn’t it be? He couldn’t just let himself enjoy something, he had to worry about when it would go away. It would go away, eventually, nothing lasted. Rupert would eventually get tired of him, the kingdom would eventually realize he wasn’t a good enough king, eventually porridge would die. 

Eventually.

But for now,

“Amir?”

For now he had this,

“Amir are you ok?”

He had Rupert,

“No,” he confessed, “I’m not.”

And Rupert would help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short! I’m figuring out this writing thing as I go


End file.
